pridehighfandomcom-20200213-history
Split
Split is the grudging heroic name of Amber Sees, freshman at Poseidon Prep. History Amber had a quiet childhood, withdrawing herself to the point that by middle school, she didn't talk to anybody and therefore lost the chance for such a crucial social milestone. When she was in fifth grade, she was in a car crash which killed her brother. His soul was absorbed into her own body, but Amber didn't find anything out about this until she began to lose time and apparently have done things she never remembered. Most importantly, she was told that she was able to manipulate water and did so regularly, though she has no memory of doing so. During 8th grade, she came out as transgender, much to the chagrin of her parents. Her father would not stand for it and sent her to Poseidon, hoping that a private school would whip her into shape and make her the man she is "supposed" to be. On her first day, Amber was approached by Vince Croche at lunch and the two became fast friends. The two's feelings for each other have deepened as time has progressed. At first oblivious to Vince's feelings for her, Amber held back. It remains to be seen what will happen now that she knows of his attraction to her, and he knows of his feelings for her. Powers and abilities Amber has the ability to absorb recently departed souls and personalities into her own psyche. These personalities can act like a split personality. When one is in control it contains not only its old memories and mannerisms, but also its other special abilities (such as powers). She has also recently discovered that she can forcefully take a soul from a living body, but she has no control over this ability at the moment. Her brother, George, has the power to control water and will manifest himself often. Amber herself has been training in the art of Tai Chi and has become quite good at it. She also is a whiz at the English language and prefers reading to social interaction, as she understands it more. George is bombastic, but has no martial arts training. He instead has an affinity for the "bash and smash" idea to fighting. Amber has been training in the use of the sword as an extention of Tai Chi, but has yet to get the feel for it completely. She owns one, but generally leaves it in her room. Her brother is quick to get his hands on a gun. Personality Amber herself is shy and reserved. She has a difficulty interacting socially due to lack of experience. She also has a hard time remembering names and faces, though she is quite book smart and can remember pointless trivia and likes talking about it (for instance, as Pink Floyd is her favorite band, she will talk about them in length, despite others' lack of interest). She may not be able to start talking easily, but once she does, she doesn't shut up all that well, and has a tendancy to not see that others are completely uninterested. Her brother, meanwhile, is outgoing and wants to be the life of the room. He is ready and willing to show his superiority to all people, and especially to Amber, as he feels that if he does so, he will gain full control. External links * Bio on the boards